In a Peep's World
by Evilstabbingmidget
Summary: Sarah, the newly reformed peep or vampire and messenger of the Nightwatch, has found herself on a mission to capture a newborn vampire. Sounds easy enough. But the location of the peep? Shibusen. And turns out this parasite-positive is no ordinary peep.


In a Peep's World

An ex-maniac tracking a maniac. Not quite my idea of a holiday, particularly when it's an order from the Nightwatch. And tracking this maniac into the middle of the Arizonian Desert? Ha. Could these morons get any more idiotic? I grumbled irritably as I drew my heavy coat further over my dry skin.

Alright, let me first explain my situation, the maniac bit... whatever. First off, my name's Sarah, and I'm a parasite-positive; peep for short. In mythology, I'm what you'd call a vampire. And don't get me wrong, it is unusual for a peep to be out in the sun, particularly when they loved the sun before they became infected. But that's a stupid little myth that's only occasionally true. But what's this parasite thingy you said? You ask in a whiney voice, and I shall answer with blatant truth. It's basically a virus that infects us, and our bodily fluids. To those who are full peeps (like me), it gives them a ferocious case of Dementia, hormonal and sensory acceleration, and cannibalism. Carriers, those who, as their name suggests, only get the hormone acceleration and a massive craving for rare meat. My ex-boyfriend, Cal, is a carrier.

Wait! You just said you're a full peep. Why aren't you going insane and eating everything? That, my depressingly slow friend, is because those stages are only temporary, and last for the first year or so of being a peep. Once our madness stage expires, we basically turn into carriers, with a tid bit more violence in our natures. The way the parasite gets around the world? Well, the best way to describe it is any kind of sexual behaviour. Basically, the parasite has the ability to make us horny as fuck, forcing us to jump any slightly attractive passer-by. Which makes me wonder if God is just sitting up there on his pearly ass throne, pissing himself laughing.

To wrap it all up for now, I'm a peep who got captured by the Nightwatch during my dementia of eating people. And now they're sending me off to hunt down another crazed peep, whose being held in the basements of a fellow business associate. I think it's called Shibusen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I did have to thank god for god's gift of peep endurance. But holy crap I was hungry, and I swore in relief when I saw a small city come into view amidst the sand dunes. As I staggered up to the nearest alleyway, I rapidly blinked sand out of my eyes, frowning at the somewhat odd architecture and design of the place. Comical skulls were included almost everywhere in the scenery, even in the graffiti art that littered the walls cleverly.

I resisted the urge to snarl furiously at a passer-by, who looked at me with strange confusion. It took me a few moments to realize my conspicuous situation. A seventeen year old girl lurking around alleyways was certainly not a respected person. And my mission required me to blend in. Ha. If the guys in Nightwatch thought I was going to blend in that easily, they were going to be seriously disappointed. Full-fledged peeps gain a gaunt, sort of hauntingly beautiful look, particularly around their face. Our eyelids, lacking blood, darken, our skin becomes dry and gains a faint tint of blue, and the dry skin blesses us with no blemishes. Our teeth, despite the habit of ripping through raw flesh, are kept clean, sturdy and perfectly aligned, thanks to our little parasitic friends. But another reason why I hate the nasty little fuckers is the way they change our eyes. Every peep's eyes gain this hypnotic hue of aqua, making is even more intriguing to the negatives. Not good when we're already trying to keep ourselves from grabbing a random off the street and snogging them.

So basically, we look distinctly different to your normal, average human.

With a sight, I pulled my hood over my head, and stepped back into the cobblestone street, crowded by shoppers, whose shadows filtered the sun's rays interestingly. I dug my gloved hand into my coat's pocket, and pulled out a small leaflet, which contained information on my mission, and (conveniently) a map. I absolutely cannot read maps, and this didn't help in the slightest. I let out a low groan, irritating my already dry throat – I'd have to resort to asking strangers.

I looked around the marketplace dully, deliberately avoiding the male population. Despite the parasites screaming at me to kiss the nearest guy, I managed to ignore it, instead pulling over a young, blond-haired girl. After pointing me in the right direction with an odd look, I hurried out of the crowded market stalls, climbing up a huge set of stairs.

Okay, more like sprinted. Any non-peep would be exhausted after the first minute, but we have the advantage of expanded muscles and continuous adrenaline rushes. These stairs were a piece of cake compared to some structures I've scaled. Though, that piece of cake was almost wasted the moment I reached the top, almost toppling back down the stairs as I gazed up in awe at the towering building in front of me. And plastered across the sign that hung over the entrance – Shibusen: Technical School for Meisters and Weapons.

"What the fuck?!" I howled, a little too loud for my heightened peep hearing. Nightwatch wants me to attend a fucking school?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I wouldn't have been concerned about the fact that the entire courtyard had heard my outburst. Were it not for one of the students who stormed over to me, his dramatically spiked blue hair tousling only slightly in the high winds. The glare across his face made me wonder if I'd done something to offend him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked harshly, my voice dry and grating. The question seemed to register in his mind vaguely, and a grin meshed with his glare, as he stuck his thumb in his chest.

"I am Black Star, young one!" I cringed at the sheer volume of his voice, and raised an eyebrow at his comment. This kid seemed a hell of a lot younger than I, yet here he was, rambling on about he was to surpass god, blah blah.... I really couldn't care less. I let out a bored sigh in unison with a grumble from my parasitic stomach, and glanced at my watch. This appeared to have a momentary effect of silence, before he frowned at me again.

"You look really strange," He commented unnecessarily. "Are you some kind of weapon?"

"No, I'm not," I said shortly. My fucking god, this kid was really lucky I'd taken some of my drugs earlier. "Look, can you tell me where the... uhh.... headmaster's office is?"

"Not until you accept my challenge to a due—"

The spikey-headed shit was interrupted as the same blonde from earlier slammed a rather thick book on his skull. She smiled apologetically at me as Black Star dropped to the ground, gripping at his afflicted head in agony.

"You're that girl from the markets!" The pig-tailed blonde smiled. I flashed her an unsure smile, nodding.

"Yeah..."

"Cool. My name's Maka," She held out her hand, a visible glove tan on her wrist, showing her virgin paleness. I took her hand and shook it firmly.

"Sarah,"

"So you're after Mr Reaper?" I stared at her in blank confusion, and she simply laughed. "He's the headmaster,"

"Oh." Was all I said. I nodded sheepishly, and Maka turned on her heel, indicating for me to follow.

"It's a fair ascent from here," She explained apologetically as she held the door open for me.

"Not a problem for me..." I muttered as she led me up another flight of stairs.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So you're going to be a student here?" Maka asked me, walking along merrily, her hands clasped behind her back.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest," I replied, shrugging my already hunched shoulders. I couldn't help but notice how contradicting my appearance was to hers. Decked out in white, cream and pale blonde hair, whilst I was huddled up in a massive black overcoat, my short, shaggy black hair sticking up in all directions. I absolutely hate my hair. It used to be long and wavy, and I could do all sorts of fuckin' awesome stuff to it. But apparently Nightwatch had to cut it all off when they brought me in. Dunno why though. I don't remember getting un-knottable knots in it.

"It would be kind of awesome if you became our teacher though..." Maka continued, as she pushed open a massive door with the words

Shinigami Reaper – Shibusen Headmaster, Death City Mayor

"Death City..." I muttered, letting the words roll across my tongue. I let out a snort of accepting laughter at the odd, yet fitting name.

"Mr Reaper's in here," Maka told me, as the door swung open, a rather heavy amount of natural light pouring out of it. Utterly confused and cautious, I gave one last stare to Maka, then forced my way through the light molecules into the room.

The first thing I noticed was the pathway. Guillotines hung over it, and they looked as though they were itching to drop on the unwary. Just for kicks. But either side of the pathway seemed to drop into nothing but clouds and blue sky, and I hesitantly decided that the pathway was the best bet to go with. I walked underneath the guillotines with absolute apprehension, staring at each one as it passed over my head. As the last one disappeared from my craned head's point of view, I snapped my neck back to face in front of me.

"Yohoho!" Came a high, nasally male's voice. "Whats up!" I cringed. No way... this voice couldn't be...

"I-uhh... I'm from Nightwatch..." I said, my voice strangling with the urge to laugh.

"Oho! Welcome then, Sarah!" A large, spikey black figure suddenly leapt out of a mirror, which seemed to be the only thing in the room. I let out a hoarse scream of surprise, and leapt back a few feet, my mind registering what the fuck just happened.

Was this the same Shinigami Reaper I saw in that leaflet? The comical skull mask staring back at me confirmed my fears.


End file.
